


Banished

by edxwin_elric



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Crying, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Married Couple, Married Life, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edxwin_elric/pseuds/edxwin_elric
Summary: Edward is tiptoeing around Winry who is having a rough day.





	Banished

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure if this was angst? or hurt/comfort? or what. But still I hope you guys like this one. Comments are always appreciated. Enjoy!

**_Edward_ **

She’s crying again.

Internally, I wince and continue rubbing the dishrag over the plate in my hand. The sound of her sobs and hiccups kills me, but whatever is upsetting her isn’t my fault. I swear. I didn’t do anything. When I got up, she was like this—moody and irritable. That is, until I asked if she’d made coffee. At that, she burst into tears.

I didn’t know what to do, but I tried to talk to her, calm her down. She shoved me away and yelled at me to leave her alone. So that’s what I’m doing. I went outside and worked on the fence I’m putting up. Aside from lunch, which I made myself, I’ve stayed out of her way.

Dinner was _uncomfortable._ She cooked noodles with her special sauce, but she must’ve forgotten something because it tasted…less than favorable. I started to ask about it but…she started crying into her plate. _For_ _no reason._

I’m a little concerned, actually. But what am I supposed to do? She’s never had mood swings like this. Nor has she been so uncontrollably weepy. I’m at a loss. She could be getting sick. God, I hope that’s not it. Winry is a wreck when she’s not feeling well, and she’s already overbooked on automail orders. She’ll beat herself up if she falls behind.

I set the plate in the cabinet and toss the rag on the counter before taking a deep breath and going into the living room.

“Winry?” I start carefully. “Are you feeling–”

“I’m fine, Ed,” she cuts me off, looking up at me with a frown. “Quit asking me that.”

“Right.” I nod and rub the back of my neck, glancing at the stairs. “Well, I’m going up to bed… Are you coming?”

“In a minute,” she answers, her voice suddenly weary.

Her entire body looks ready to crumple, and there’s a tremor in her hand when she reaches up to brush her bangs out of her eyes. Her bloodshot, puffy eyes. Fuck. I hate whatever this is. And I hate being helpless.

“Actually, I’m going to shower first,” I tell her quietly. “I’ll see you in a bit.”

“Yeah.”

I’m hesitant to leave her alone. She was in the house all day with Den, but when I peeked into her workroom, it didn’t look like she’d gotten much done. Not that I can really tell. Honestly, I think she might’ve just slept all day until she needed to make food.

Maybe I should call Granny to come check her out. Just to be safe. Though, with the way she’s been biting my head off today, she’d probably throw a wrench at me for even suggesting she see a doctor.

I shower quickly and shut off the water before pulling back the curtain to get a towel. I jump when I see her standing at the sink.

“Winry!” I sputter. “Next time knock or something!” I grab the towel off the bar and wrap it around my waist. “How long have you been in here?”

“A few minutes,” she whispers without looking up, and my stomach drops. “I was going to say something.”

“Hey…” I take a small step toward where she’s tightly gripping the sides of the sink. Her head is bowed, making her hair hang down in the bowl. “Are you okay?”

“Oh my God, Ed!” she snaps, her head whipping around. “Would you quit asking me that! I’m fine! I just… I…” Her anger dissolves into tears, and I clench my jaw as she wraps her arms around her stomach. “I don’t…”

“It’s okay, Winry.” I reach out to put my hand on her shoulder, but she twists away.

“I told you I’m f-fine,” she sniffles.

“But–”

“I’m going to bed.” She turns and scurries out of the room, her shaking hands wiping at her face.

What in the actual fuck is going on?

I dry off grumpily. I don’t know what’s up with my wife, but I’m pissed as hell. Not at her, necessarily, but just this whole damned situation. I hate seeing Winry in pain, but especially when I can’t do anything about it. This is a fucking nightmare.

I throw the towel over the shower rod and walk across the hall to our room. It’s dark inside, so I shut the door quietly and pad over to the bed. When my eyes adjust, I see Winry is curled up on her side, so I get in slowly in case she’s already asleep. I’m fixing the sheets, when her tired voice pipes up.

“Ed, are you naked?”

“Uh…yeah?” I glance down at myself under the sheet and then over at her. “Why?”

“Why?” she repeats softly. “ _Why?_ ” She rolls over in a huff and glares at me.

“Yes. Why?” I frown. “I always sleep naked.” At least, I have since our wedding night. “Is that a problem?”

She blinks at me in the dark before her face contorts.

“That’s it,” she tells me with a trembling voice, as if she’s struggling to control her rage. “Get out.”

“What?” I jerk back.

“You’re banished. From the bed. Now go.”

“Winry, you can’t banish me,” I growl at her, my irritation leaking out. “This is my bed, too!”

“Edward, I’m serious. Go sleep on the couch!”

“The couch?” I sit up and frown at her. “What the hell? Because I’m naked?”

“Yes!”

“Okay. What the fuck? I don’t–”

“Does it look like I want to have sex tonight?” she interrupts me, cutting a hand down her front.

I look her over and take in her oversized t-shirt and shorts.

“So?” I feel my brow furrow. “We don’t have to have sex. Just go to sleep.”

“I can’t!” she hisses. “Because you’re naked. And I–”

“You’ve seen me naked plenty of times, Winry. Why is it a big deal now? Are you on your period? What’s–”

“No!” she cries over me. “It’s not that!”

“Then what?” I glare at her. “Tell me what is going on. Why are you acting like this?”

“Because!” she screams, and I see her eyes start shining with tears. “Because I…”

“What?”

“It’s…I don’t know.” She shakes her head slowly and closes her eyes. “Ed, I’m scared…”

I watch the fight drain out of her as she ducks her head. I reach out and put my hands on her shoulders, and her hands come up, resting on my chest.

“What’s going on, Winry? Talk to me.”

“I’m…”

“You’re what?” I urge gently, sliding my hands around her back. “You said you were scared. What are you scared of?”

Her forehead drops to my collarbone, and I feel her words come out in puffs against my skin.

“I’m pregnant.”

My heart stutters in my chest, and I freeze.

“Ed?” She looks up slowly, and I realize my mouth is hanging open.

“You’re… You are?” I swallow. “You’re pregnant?”

She nods, and new tears slip down her cheeks.

“Is that…” I take a quick breath. “Is that why you’ve been…”

“Such a mess?” she finishes softly.

“Well…yeah.”

“Partly.” She nods. “I didn’t how to tell you. And…well my hormones are out of control.”

That explains the mood swings.

“I’m sorry about snapping at you. And all the crying.” She leans back, and I use my thumbs to wipe her face.

“Winry…”

“I only started suspecting a week ago, but…I’m pretty sure.”

“Okay.” I nod. “Okay. Yeah.”

“I was going to wait until I was positive. But…” She takes a shallow breath. “I wanted to tell you, but then I… If it turns out I’m not… I didn’t want you to think…”

“Fuck, Winry.”

“I started stressing out about it. I didn’t sleep well last night, and then this morning I just felt so crabby…”

“I noticed. Anything I said seemed to upset you,” I mutter.

“Well, you don’t have to be mean about it,” she chokes, her face crumpling with new tears.

Shit.

“I just… Winry, I didn’t mean…”

She buries her face in my neck, and I sigh, holding her close. Her crying jag lasts a few minutes, until I settle us down into the bed and cover her in the sheets.

“I don’t know why I’m so sensitive,” she murmurs when she finally calms down again. “I know you weren’t being mean, but I…”

“Shh.” I press my lips to her forehead. “You need to sleep.”

“Are you happy, Ed?” She looks up at me. “I mean…about the baby?”

“Over the moon,” I tell her honestly, stroking her cheek. “A little surprised, maybe. But yeah. I’m very happy.”

“I…I just…”

“Sleep, Winry.” I tuck her face back into my chest and start rubbing her back.

Today was a rollercoaster, and as thrilled and stunned as I am by her news, she has to be exhausted. I wait until I feel her breathing even out before I roll onto my back. She moves with me, her cheek pressing against my pec, her arm curling around my abs. When she’s settled, I look up at the ceiling. I feel her soft breaths sliding over my skin, and I let out a slow one of my own.

I’m going to have a kid. With Winry. We’re going to be fucking parents.

I’m going to be a father.

I take a second to let that sink in before I look down at her, my hand resting on her small back.

God. I’m so lucky.

I feel a smile tug at my lips as I lean down and kiss her hair. She makes a cute sleeping noise and shifts so her head is against my shoulder. Then I fall asleep with my adorable, pregnant wife in my arms.

_So fucking lucky_


End file.
